Remember Us
by Pancakewoman
Summary: Xavier's world has become dead. Not mentally, Physically. The dead start to walk, blood begins to shed. Will he survive?
1. Intro

Have you ever wanted to do something with your life?  
>Just sitting there and coming up with a list of things that you could possibly do.<p>

Well, I was that kinda person.  
>I wanted to drive my own car, I wanted to get a job and make my own money.<p>

I wanted to fall in love.

Yeah, you may think it's cheesy for a 14 year old boy, such as myself, to dream of such things. But that was me. Xavier Clentan. The kinda guy who was taller than everybody in all my past grade years. The kinda guy that would rather play sports than video games.  
>I was <em>that<em>kinda person.

Wait a minute. You're probably thinking I was one of those big jocks right? Always picking on others and thinking I'm all big and bad.

I can't even tell you how wrong you are if you thought that.

I'm tall, yeah, but I was a quiet kid. I liked sports, but that was only because my parents thought video games were works of the devil.

I wanted to try and do so much in life. I was actually looking forward to growing up.

But I guess those were just dreams.

Because just like that...


	2. Chapter 1

The smell of rotting flesh flowed throughout the air.

It was a sickening smell. If I hadn't been used to the smell of dirty clothes from workouts, I think I would have been knelt over puking every organ in my body out.

I was crouched behind a dumpster in a random alley that hobo's would sleep in. Except there weren't any. It was dead silent. Until a few hours ago, the streets had been filled with screaming people. Cars racing out from the city of California. The sky was dark, which I found quite typical for the end of the word. This kinda stuff only happened in books and movies.

So why was it happening in real life?

I was alone, once again, crouched down behind a metal dumpster in an alley way. Both hands gripped tightly onto a light brown baseball bat that I had found by my school. Probably used for the baseball team I knew I had blisters from how tight I was holding it, but right now, that was the least of my worries.

My mind was racing, trying to concentrate and figure out how exactly this happened. One minute I was in class, math I think, one of my least favorite subjects, so of course I was dozing off sitting in the back of the classroom.

Then boom.

It was the blood curling screams that had snapped me back into reality. The fact that parts of the wall of my classroom flew right at me told me this wasn't a joke. A car had literally busted through, smashing some of my fellow classmates. I remember sitting there, frozen. Watching as the red liquid splattered everywhere. I remember seeing a herd of limping people come towards the now giant whole in my classroom.

''Zombies!'' I heard one kid in the front scream while choking on his tears. That couldn't be the answer right? A drunk driver just smashed into our school and now a bunch of people were just taking their time coming over to help, right? The frightening moans and greedy hands that reached out, trying to get inside told me otherwise.

So, what did I do? Well, I did what anyone else would have done.

I ran for my life.

Now here I was, crouching behind a dumpster clutching a baseball bat, shaking like a lost Chihuahua. I wasn't sure where I was. I had ran so far to a place where I didn't venture to. Or even dared to. I would rather be kicked off the basketball team then come home late to feel the wrath of my parents.

_Parents._

How were they? Were they still alive? I hoped to God they were. There wasn't anything else that I wanted to do beside curl up in a ball and scream for my mom.

How am I going to get through this... I wondered. I had zombies walking eating people I knew! I didn't even know if the damn head shot thing even really killed them! I mean, they're already dead right!?


	3. Chapter 2

I really have to get out from behind this trash can. But right now, I can barely move. What if I meet one of those bags of walking flesh out there? All I have is a bat. Now a days, people murder with knives and guns. Just how much effort would it take to kill an un-dead person with a bat!?

''Lord help me...'' I muttered quietly, trying my best to stand up fully. Every bone in my body shook. It felt like my knees were going to give away, letting me collapse there and just wait for a dammed zombie to come and eat me alive. ''Calm down...Just please calm down..'' I could feel hot tears fall from my eyes. I usually wasn't one for crying. I was just so scared..

Sniffling uncontrollably, I shuffled slowly, leaning against the wall of a building. I held the bat up in hitting position, ready to swing with full force at anything that came across my way. Dead, walking things of course. With a deep sigh, I managed to make it to the end of the alley way. What I came across only worsened my mood. The streets went to hell, bodies of others laid there, motionless. Struck with fear I stood there, the bat dropping from my grasp. Cars, some still running filled the streets. Some flipped over, some burning, exploded before I ran here. Trash was everyone. Papers flying, sticking against glass of stores. I saw one newspaper on the floor, torn at the end, obviously been trampled over. The header read ''**An unknown sickness striking innocent people?''** I scoffed softly. _Obviously. _

In the distance I heard the wailing sound of a siren. Probably a notice that people need to evacuate. Walking slowly, I made sure I wasn't too exposed to those that wandered aimlessly around. Though I read they didn't use their sight. They used their sense of smell. Ready to have my life taken from me, I began running. Running away. Running to no where. I always ran when I was upset, just doing this made me feel a least a little bit better. Sweat began to trickling down my head, my hands balled into fists as I pushed myself harder. I really wished I had closed my eyes before I turned the sharp corner. Because what I saw just a few feet away could have literally killed me just by the sight.

A body of a female laid there in the middle of the street. She wasn't alone. A male was hunched over her, I could hear the slurping and tearing of her flesh as he stuffed unknown organs from her body into his mouth. I stopped in my tracks, my screams caught in my throat. His eyes were blood shot. Hair torn from his scalp. Signifying that he must of put up a fight before he...Died.

I was shaking non stop. Tears rolling down my cheeks. A growl left the 'zombie' as he continued to eat her. I was becoming hysterical. Shaking my head I kept taking steps back before I heard the familiar growling coming from behind me...


	4. Chapter 3

Once again I stopped. Frozen in fear as the sound of growling came closer and closer..  
>My breathing became unstable, quickening with every breath that I took. I could hear the shuffling as the dead thing drew closer. I didn't have my bat, so what could I possibly fight it with? My fists? It'd probably bite off my hands the first swing I took at it. Not wanting to look back, I began sprinting forward. I knew I had another dead corpse in front of me. I just prayed to God that it wouldn't notice me.<br>"Just keep eating..." I told it in a whispered cry.

I guess today just wasn't my lucky day.  
>The body of the female began to twitch. The male growled in protest as he still tried to eat at her. The female actually began moving, lifting it's arms to flail lightly. The dead male corpse lost intrest, standing fully, his back hunched over as his blood shot eyes locked with mine. With one behind me, one in front of me, oh wait. Make that two in front of me, I had no where else to run. Buildings blocked the sides. If watching horrors movies taught me anything, it was that running into stores and houses wasn't a good idea. Screaming at the top of my lungs, I quickened my pace and ran full force at the two corpses that stood there, just waiting for me to approach them. I was scared. My plan was just to get close enough and sidestep to avoid getting captured and take off running. It was a good idea, or so I believed. Closing my eyes tightly, I let out one of those battle cries, prepared to either win this battle, or completely lose.<br>Both corpses reached out their hands to grasp me. I pretended like I was playing a basketball game, like I had the ball and those two were on the opposite team. With quick movements, I leaned forward, placing my foot to the side and shoving my whole body to run past them.  
>It worked, breathing heavily,I yelled for joy when I past them, leaving them to turn slowly and follow me with limping movements. I guess getting to worked up over that small achievement was just wrong. I should have been looking forward, watching where I was going...<br>I felt a hand grasp around my ankle, I yelped loudly, hitting the ground with a loud smack. "Get off of me!" I yelled out desperately. Looking up to see a 'Half Zombie' grasping at my foot. I couldn't even make out the gender of this one. It was covered with so much blood and gore that it looked like a blob of red paint with arms. The others were coming at me still, kicking frantically, I tried to get away. "I don't wanna die like this!" I choked out. By then I was already crying and screaming like a new born baby.  
>My eyes closed shut, my lungs were giving out from the lack of oxygen due to my screams.<br>Suddenly, three gunshots overpowered my loud screams, following after came of sounds of three bodies hitting the ground. Loud footsteps came my way, everything was so blurry. I could barely make out the shapes of the clouds. One more gun shot rang through my ears. Then nothing by darkness overwhelmed me.


	5. Chapter 4

_"Where...am I?"_

My head was pounding, I was laying on something soft. A sweet aroma filled my nostrils.  
>Ah. I was at home. Soon I would wake up and go down stairs where I would see my mom cooking and go up to her and complain about my headache. She would reach her petite hand out and stroke my mess of black locks, smiling gently at me. I knew exactly what she would say too.<p>

"You're still going to school."

Groaning loudly I forced my self to open up my eyes. My vision was blurry, but it didn't take long to adjust and have my gaze meet a multicoloured ceiling. Where purple flowers bloomed right next to pink ones.  
>This wasn't my room. This wasn't even my house.<br>Sitting up quickly I huffed loudly, remembering everything that had happened.  
>The dead walking... Cars smashing into schools...blood shed..<br>I began shaking were I sat, wrapping my arms around myself..  
><em>"How did I-"<em>  
>"You're finally up cupcake?" A deep male voice rung out, reaching my ears as I jerked up, banging my head against the wall behind me roughly.<br>"Whoa now, don't try and kill yourself now." He chuckled out as I rubbed the now growing bump on the back of my head.

''Don't tease him.'' A soft female voice came about as an unknown female approached me, handing me a glass of iced water.

''How you feeling?'' She asked.

Her strained blonde hair looked like straw. I could tell she's been stressing over some major stuff. Then again, who wasn't?

Her blue eyes were light, filled with such kindness. She looked to be around the age of forty, she kinda reminded me of one of those neighbors you lived by that usually baked sweets for you. Unlike the old man over there. He was a buff guy. Wearing one of those Harley Davidson shirts that had the sleeves ripped off. A dark brown belt buckled around his hips, keeping up a pair of dark blue jeans. He wore a pair of black boots, laces tied tightly around his feet. Believe it or not, he actually looked like a hardcore biker. With the black shades on and everything. The female wore casual. A faded blue shirt with white shorts that went a little past her knees. Stained with blood and dirt. I cringed at the sight of the red stains, lifting my gaze up to meet hers.

''I'm fine..'' I replied, my voice cracking as my greedy hands reached out, grasping the wet glass in my possession. I was parched. I had ran so much that I was sure I sweated out all the water in my body. Completely dehydrating myself. I hurriedly drank the sweet liquid. I could feel it rushing down my throat as I swallowed. I actually thought I tasted Heaven in that moment.

''How I got here...'' I said softly, placing the now empty glass between my legs. ''I carried you here, after you passed out after being attacked.'' The old man began. ''You're lucky you're a cry baby. If I hadn't heard your loud cries I would have never noticed you.'' He chucked out, pushing himself from the door frame that he had been leaning on. ''You're welcome by the way.'' He added, pushing up his black sun glasses to rest on his blonde spiky hair.

''T-Thank you..'' I said, feeling irritated at being called a baby. But it was true, if I haden't been screaming so loud, I would've been..

My brows knitted together as I stared at my hands. Both were cut up so badly. I was scared to examine the rest of my body. It hurt to move.

''Don't think to much about it.'' The female spoke in. ''Just be happy you're alive.'' She reminded me of my own mother. Oh how much I wanted to see her. I wanted her to run her fingers through my hair like she used to when trying to calm me down. I wanted her to scold me to let me know that she was really there. I really wanted to see her..

Before I could stop myself, hot tears began dripping from my eyes. My heart was twisting, wrenched with fear, longing and suffering. Both hands reached up to cover my eyes as I sobbed softly to myself.

''Shh'' The female reached out her hand, brushing her fingertips softly against my black matted hair. This only broke me more. The room was filled with nothing but my soft cries as I broke down.

Suddenly, I felt a rough hand patting my head. Lifting my head to only meet the gaze of my savior. The color of his eyes were the same as the female beside him. Light blue and filled with kindness. Though, I could see a hint of sorrow within his powerful gaze. ''We have to stay strong. This is just a test to see how strong we can be. We have lost others, but we have to continue living on, it's the only way.'' His words were strong yet soft at the same time. His hand was big as it continued to rub my head. Sniffling, I wiped my tears with the sleeves of my jacket.

''I understand.''

I tried to act tuff, sitting straight and tall. The male gave a me a goofy smile as he pushed my head softly, causing my to sway the other way. ''Atta boy.'' I could see both strangers smiling at me. I didn't even know them, nor did they know me. But they still risked their lives to save me. They took the time and breath to cheer me on. I was happy..

''Xavier...My name is Xavier.'' I greeted, remembering I still didn't know their name's either.

''I'm William.'' He pointed at himself proudly. ''This here is Grace, my wife.'' She wiggled her fingers in greeting, giving me a welcoming smile.

I felt like crying again, this time, with tears of joy.


	6. Chapter 5

My eyes opened to meet the same odd painted ceiling. This time waking up, my muscles felt more relaxed. Though, my body was still half asleep, so moving at the moment was a problem. A deep sigh left my lips as I laid there, covered in a pink blanket a bit to small for someone my size. I mean, my feet almost hung off the bed. I began thinking of the family that lived here. In this apartment, I assumed. Seeing of how small everything was. This room obviously belonged to a small girl. Unless their son really liked the colour pink.

After fighting with my body it get up, it finally obeyed. Letting me lift myself up, careful to not trip over the pile of toys that rested on the floor beside the bed. A bit of sorrow washed over me as I thought of the possible outcomes of what may have happened to this family. ''I hope they got away safely.'' I said softly to myself, stretching out my arms above my head as I yawned rather loudly. It was a good sleep, I was rather surprised when I didn't have a nightmare about the zombies eating my entire face off. Though I guess I should be thankful for that.

Shuffling out of the decorated room, I leaned against the wall, yawning once more. In the far room I could hear the static of a T.V. On instinct I went over to it. My parents thought video games were works of the devil, but they never said anything about a small amount of Television time.

I entered into a room that was a bit plain, I'm guessing it was the master bedroom of the small apartment, since it had it's own little walk in closet and all. The T.V. stood on a dark brown dresser, with only three drawers stacked on top of each other. It was one of those older Televisions. Which was nice to see because now-a-days, everyone had a flat screen or something like that.

Walking over to the noisy T.V. I reached out my hand and hit the top of it. To my surprise it worked, bringing up the channel 32, a news channel. I sat on the edge of the bed that was covered by light brown silk sheets. The channel showed a regular studio, except no one was there. I could see the two chairs flipped over, the news people probably freaked out after hearing the announcement that kept repeating itself and ran for their lives.

I wouldn't blame them.

I listened closely to the message that kept repeating itself.

**''A message to all. Evacuate while you can. An unknown disease has spread, be sure to not get bitten or scratched. I repeat. Do not get bitten or scratched. Protect yourself at all times. May God be with you.''**

I assumed that was the end of the message, because the same thing just repeated over and over again. I let a deep sigh escape my cracked lips, letting my head to drop down and stare at my beat up hands that rested upon my lap.

''You should go on and take a shower honey,'' Came the voice that made me jump a little, swinging my entire body over on the bed to come face to face with Grace. Letting a sigh of relief come out from me, I stood, running my fingers through my matted hair. ''Yeah..'' I said softly, giving her a light smile. She nodded at me and walked away from my view.


End file.
